Nightmare
Were you looking for one of Nightmare's (possible) counterparts: Freddy Fazbear, Golden Freddy, Toy Freddy, Purple/Shadow Freddy, Phantom Freddy, Fredbear, Nightmare Freddy, or Nightmare Fredbear, or the identically named sixth night of Five Nights at Freddy's 3 or the seventh night of Five Nights at Freddy's 4? Nightmare= Nightmare is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and one of the six nightmare animatronics in the game. He is a shadowy version of Nightmare Fredbear. Appearance Nightmare's appearance is identical to Nightmare Fredbear's appearance, only the costume color is a translucent black, and the bow-tie and tophat are changed from purple to yellow. If images featuring Nightmare were brightened, it would reveal that Nightmare's costume is actually translucent, as if his endoskeleton is cloaked in a shadow. As such, nearly all of his endoskeleton can be seen by brightening images of him. The only exception is around his mouth, which looks like an existing material was ripped away from it. Not only that, Nightmare seems to lack an endoskeleton "skull", instead sporting a mysterious structure that looks like a human brain, possibly a reference to The Bite of '87. Behavior Nightmare will appear in both Nightmare, and 20/20/20/20 mode from 4 AM on, effectively replacing Nightmare Fredbear. When active, no other animatronics will attack which, to a degree, can simplify things. However, when compared to Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare is much more aggressive. Nightmare will approach from either the Left Hall, or Right Hall. Unlike Fredbear, however, when looking at him in the halls, he will always appear right at the door, in the player's face. At random points throughout the night, the player will hear Nightmare laugh loudly, which means that his head will appear either on the Bed (at which point the player must simply shine the Flashlight on him for a brief period of time) or in the Closet (at which point the player simply has to close the door for a brief period of time.) Failing to do so in time will result in a Game Over, and the game will reboot. To defend against Nightmare's attack, the player must pay close attention to the sounds he makes as he runs to tell which direction he's going. Therefore, it is crucial to use stereo speakers or headphones with the volume turned up to an acceptable level. Likewise, the player can also hear when Nightmare has left the door in a similar manner and can return to the middle of the Bedroom. Trivia *If Nightmare is brightened, it seems that he is translucent, and one can see what appears to be a body inside. *Nightmare is the only animatronic in the fourth game to not have an animated jumpscare, rather just a simple screen and a strange garble, similar to Golden Freddy from the first game. **They both have a trait unique to themselves, Nightmare restarts the game from the "Warning" message while Golden Freddy forces the game to close. *A folder in the game files suggests that Nightmare may, in fact, be the Purple/Shadow Freddy that has been appearing since Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *It's worth noting that Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare have extremely similar character models, if not the same, only recolored. **If one switches between screenshots of Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear in the same location, EG: up close in the Left Hallway, Nightmare appears to be Nightmare Fredbear. The only other difference is their colors and the fact that parts of Nightmare's body are transparent. *Nightmare is the only animatronic not to appear on any teasers for the fourth game. *Nightmare reveals more of his endoskeleton in the fourth game than anybody else does. *Nightmare, Plushtrap, and The Cupcake (on the Extra menu) are the only three animatronics with different jumpscare sounds. **Nightmare's jumpscare noise also seems to be the quietest out of any character in the game, and possibly the entire series. *Curiously, Nightmare has the same position in any given location as Nightmare Fredbear. ** Also of note is that Nightmare's jumpscare appears to be the last frame from Nightmare Fredbear's jumpscare, merely flipped, zoomed slightly and recolored to black. One can easily see this when comparing the two, as Nightmare Fredbear assumes the same pose as Nightmare during his animation, only mirrored right-to-left. *Nightmare is one of the only three antagonists to appear on the bed, the other two being Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Fredbear. *Nightmare is also one of the only three antagonists to appear inside of the closet, the other two being Nightmare Foxy, and Nightmare Fredbear. *It is currently unknown exactly who or what Nightmare is based on, as there are no animatronics who match the overall appearance and color scheme. **This has led many to believe that Nightmare is a figment of the player's imagination. This is supported by the fact that his name is just "Nightmare" as opposed to other names which consist of the word "Nightmare" followed by the character which it is based on. *Nightmare's screech when attacking the player is very similar to Phantom Mangle's. *Along with Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare is the only nightmare animatronic to have razor-sharp claws. *Along with Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare's bowtie is identical to Nightmare Freddy's and Nightmare Bonnie's with the exception of different colors. *Nightmare is one of the nightmare animatronics to have a single jumpscare, two others are Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare Foxy (unless his "jumpscare" in the Closet is counted). *Nightmare is the only animatronic to have a golden-yellow bow tie and tophat (Bonnie's is red, Freddy's is black, Nightmare Fredbear's is purple, and Golden Freddy's is a black/dark blue-ish colour). *Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear have the same eye shape and colour. |-|Gallery= Gameplay Nightmare lefthall close.png|Nightmare from the Left Hall. Nightmare righthall close.png|Nightmare from the Right Hall. Nightmare closet.png|Nightmare in the Closet. nightmareonbed.png|Nightmare's head on the Bed. Brightened nightmareleftbright.png|Nightmare from the Left Hall, brightened. nightmarerightbright.png|Nightmare from the Right Hall, brightened. nightmareclosetbright.png|Nightmare in the Closet, brightened. nightmareonbedbright.png|Nightmare's head on the Bed, brightened. nightmareattackbright.png|Nightmare's kill screen, brightened. Miscellaneous Five Nights at Freddy's 4 NightmareExtra.jpg|Nightmare in the Extra menu. Others Thankyou.jpg|Nightmare, featured with all (excluding the phantoms) of the other animatronics throughout the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. |-|Audios = Gameplay The sound Nightmare makes when attacking the player. Warning: While the sound is not very loud, it may be sudden and startling! Nightmare's laughter that plays when it enters the room. This is shared with Nightmare Fredbear. The sound Nightmare emits when on the Bed or in the Closet. This is shared with Nightmare Fredbear. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Characters Category:Nightmares Category:Males